1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simple, easily erected, tent-like structure of substantially pyramidal gross morphology which may be constructed of suitable materials and of appropriate size so as to be appropriate as a toy for a small child to play with. This invention also relates to a simple, easily-erected, tent-like structure of substantially pyramidal shape which may be constructed of suitable materials and of appropriate size so as to be appropriate as a play tent for children. This invention further relates to a simple, easily and quickly erectable, tent-like structure of substantially pyramidal gross morphology which may be constructed of suitable materials and of appropriate size so as to be appropriate as a shelter for adult humans or for animals. This invention still further relates to a method of making a simple, easily-erected, tent-like structure of substantially pyramidal gross morphology and ranging in size from that suitable as a toy for a small child to a size suitable for providing shelter for at least one adult human of at least average size.
2. Background of the Related Art
There is a need for a simple, easily erected tent or tent-like structure for providing shelter to civilian or military personnel, during camping expeditions, military maneuvers, and the like. There is also a need for a tent-like structure which can be easily erected by a child and can serve as a play tent, i.e. the play tent will accommodate at least one child. There is a further need for a tent-like structure which can be erected by a young child and can serve as a toy, i.e. the toy tent when erected will not accommodate even a young child, but will accommodate small toys such as stuffed or filled animals, toy furnishings, and the like. In each case there is the need for a tent-like structure, which is inexpensive to manufacture, which is quickly and easily dismantled or disassembled from the erect condition, and the components of which are easily stored during periods of decommission. The structure of the instant invention fulfills these needs, as will be described fully hereinbelow.
There have been a number of attempts to provide tents or tent-like structures which fulfill certain of the needs outlined above. None of these attempts teach a tent or tent-like structure having the features and/or advantages of Applicant's instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,161 to Norman discloses a portable structure comprising a fabric-like flexible sheet material and a frame member, wherein the frame member is restrained by (i.e. internal to) the fabric-like material. The frame member comprises a closed or continuous loop of material which is sufficiently flexible to allow it to be coiled. When the structure is in the erect position, the frame member has a shape generally corresponding to the periphery of a saddle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,463 also to Norman, discloses a portable structure which is related to the structure disclosed in the '161. However, the structure of the '463 comprises a frame member which may assume a figure-eight orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,259 to Gillis discloses a tent having an external framework of a plurality of stressed arcuate poles which support a membrane. The poles cross each other at a number of points. Each pole is comprised of a plurality of shorter rods, adjacent members of which are coupled at collar members. Collar members occur at each point where any two of the plurality of poles cross each other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,159 to Wunderlich discloses a tent or shelter which includes a fabric covering having a circular peripheral edge. Each of two channels in the peripheral edge receive a flexible support. A third flexible support provides vertical support to the shelter and is received by a third channel which extends across the middle of the fabric covering. Each flexible support comprises a plurality of segments. The ends of each of the flexible supports are attached to brackets located on opposite sides of the shelter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,044 to Brady discloses a flexible tent structure comprising a plurality of flexible, generally oval-shaped hoops. A fabric covering is attached to, and extends over the oval-shaped hoops. Each oval-shaped hoop collapses into three generally circular loops. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,504 to Howe discloses a tent having a membrane suspended from a plurality of flexible poles. Each pole extends through a plurality of O-rings distributed about the outer membrane surface along a path. One end of each pole is securely attached to the membrane, even when the tent is disassembled. The other end of each pole is attached to the membrane when the tent is erected, but is detached from the membrane when the tent is disassembled. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,086 to Heim discloses a tent having a floor, a flexible canopy, and a series of inflatable tubes. The inflatable tubes, in the inflated state, serve to support the canopy, and are removably attached to the canopy by a corresponding series of sleeves. The sleeves have a longitudinal slit by which the sleeves open to receive the inflated tubes. The sleeves are closed by hook and loop fasteners.
The instant invention provides a substantially pyramidal tent-like structure which can be provided in a range of sizes for numerous different purposes at relatively little expense on a per unit basis. Additional advantages of the tent-like structure of Applicant will become readily apparent from the following account thereof.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.